Aplus
WORK IN PROGRESS!! Character Theme Backstory Skipping class like he always does, the delinquent Aplus walked along the same city side-blocks as he usually does. While walking, he noticed a new shop has just opened on his favorite street, named Exotic Treasures. Walking into the shop and looking at the bits n bobs, he noticed a massive apple stand near the center of the room. Not having ate at all for the day, Aplus picks up an apple and checks one out at the counter. "Those apples aren't for eating, boy-yo. Only for decoration." The shopkeeper warned. Dismissing him, Aplus buys the apple anyways, and when exiting the shop, he immediately takes a bite from it. ...From there the world turned completely dark to him. Upon waking up, Aplus noticed all traces of the apple he bit was gone, his skin turned pale white, and he was able to see demonic creatures all around him. This was the start of his new "life": the life of the demon Bad Apple. Appearance and Personality Aplus has black shaggy hair and pitch white skin. He has bright crimson eyes and wears a black hoodie and jeans everywhere he goes. Aplus is a neutral being, rarely appearing much throughout the years. Even before his death, he never was the one to pick sides. He was very pessimistic about the world, not having any friends, failing at school, and overall not caring much for the world. After his death and becoming a demon, he carries on this mentality. Personal Stats Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: '''Unknown '''Weight: Unknown Height: 5'9 ft Laterality: '''Ambidextrous (Right-handed and left-handed) '''Likes: His apples Dislikes: Unknown Hobbies: Walking around his city (pre-Bad Apple), Unknown (currently) Values: None Status: Dead and active (He's basically a zombie) Affiliations: '''Immortal Watchers '''Previous Affiliations: Unknown Alignment: 'Lawful Neutral 'MBTI: INTJ Color Identity: '''Black/White '''Extra Music: * WIP Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Aplus, the Bad Apple Origin: Work in progress Gender: Male Age: '''21 physically (Age of his death), Unknown currently, at least over hundreds of years old '''Classification: Human (Formerly), Demon/Undead Powers and Abilities: Mind Manipulation (via the Bad Apple), Immortality '''(Type 1, 7, 8),' 'Teleportation, Intangibility, Flight' (via wings)', Creation' (Can only create Bad Apples) 'Attack Potency:' '''Unknown' Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: Melee range normally, anywhere otherwise as long as someone eats his apples Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown, likely very high (via living for at least hundreds of years) Weaknesses: If an apple of his is destroyed, he'll be able to be damaged. Cannot control whether or not he'll be intangible. Notable Attacks and Techniques The Bad Apple: Aplus' main form of attack is tricking people into eating his apples created by himself. Once eaten, the person, or people, who ate his apples are subject to Aplus' complete control. If one of his apples are crushed, Aplus will take damage. If a person eats a crushed apple, they'll be subjected to the Curse of the Bad Apple, in which if they don't eat a regular apple within 24 hours, the person will die and become a being similar to Aplus himself. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive Matches/Draws: ' Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Demons Category:Undead Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Alfred Spade Smith's Pages Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Neutral Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:INTJ Characters